


The Feral

by Blackberry_Moon



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Moon/pseuds/Blackberry_Moon
Summary: Owen is an Alpha Feral no one elseis. Not even family. No one else is like him.Look, I know the first to chapters aren’t really good but it’s starts to get good at the 3 ch so pls keep reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See told ya I’d be back! If bartonclan reads this I’m taking their name for me to call y’all.  
> Moonbabes! That’s y’all’s new name for me to use in you. Okay, enough with the rambling, on with the stories!

Owen knew he was different from a young age. No one else was like him. Not even his family. 

Do he didn’t tell them.

Owen was what he called ( after a bunch of research on fictional stuff like him) that he was an Alpha Feral. He liked being one too.

Owen could run super fast, had amazing stamina, fast healing, great eyesight, great smelling, great hearing, he even had claws and fangs at times.

***************************

Owen was doing some click training with his girls. Man, how he wanted to get down there and play, but he couldn’t since others were here. He wasn’t really doing the clicking to train, more to just have something to do.

Barry walked over to him, with his French-African American accent, and asked,” Hey, man want to go get something to eat?”.

”Yeah, sounds good. I’m starving”, Owen replied. 

As Barry walked past him to get on his bike, Owen looked down at Blue and smirked. Blue scowled, well as best as a raptor could anyways.

Owen walked over to Barry and hopped on his own bike. They nodded to each other and took off.

They arrived at Winston’s, and sat down. 

“So, you’ve been doing good with the girls”, Barry said,leaning on the table.

Owen leaned back and sighed. “Yeah, I have”.

”It looked like someone had been in there or something yesterday. A branch high up was broken”, Barry laughed. 

Owen joined him in laughing, but the branch was him. He’d broken it when climbing down it. Sometimes it was just easy to do that instead of opening slow moving doors. 

When the waitress arrived, Barry ordered a cheeseburger.

”Oh, um, can I have a raw steak”, Owen asked.

”U-tha-I- do you re”, the waitress stammered. 

“Please?”, Owen, asked again in a soft tone. 

The girl nodded and walked away.

”Raw, man, what are you gonna do, give it to your girls”, Barry asked him.

Owen told him no and Barry shook his head, muttering the word crazy.

When the food came, they thanked the girl and dug in. 

Barry took a big bite of hamburger. “Mmhh, this is good. Are you really going to eat that?”, Barry exclaimed.

”Yep”, Owen replied and picked up the steak in his hands. He took a big bite and got s few disgusted looks from other patrons.

Owen canines grew out when he ate, so he was carefull not to show them. 

“Ew, man, where’d you learn that, the Navy?”, Barry asked.

”Nope, always liked it”, Owen told him.

After they were done, the waitress gave the check with a smile.

They had already argued over who would pay and Owen won. 

He opened it and saw a message: ‘I think you’re handsome and have awesome muscles’ signed Tessa.

Owen flipped it around for Barry to see, smiled, and paid. Then they got up and left. Barry reprimanded him on eating raw meat.


	2. His Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen wants to be with his girls

Owen woke up at 4:00 am sharp. Yeah, he didn’t have to be at the the paddock until 6:00, but he wanted to spend some time with Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo.

He got out of bed, wearing only his black boxer briefs, and went to the bathroom. A hand went through his hair as brushed his teeth. After he was done he brushed his hair.

Owen pulled on his usual attire and went to the kitchen. He grabbed his knife and watch and clipped them on. Owen left his bungalow and headed over to his his bike. 

It was 4:06. It normally took him 15 minutes to get there but without slow moving vehicles and him going 70 instead of the usual 50, he could make it in ten. 

Owen loved the feeling of riding on his motorcycle. The wind through his hair gave him the same feeling it did when he was running, which he didn’t always get to do quickly since there were people everywhere. I mean, he ran everyday, just not at 60 mph. 

When he arrived, he parked his bike and got off it. He heard a noise only he could here. The faint sound of a raptor getting up. They must have sensed him.

Owen smiled as he jogged over. 

He ran straight to the railing and dived, as if it was water. Then, at the last and perfect moment, tucked into a safety roll. Owen got straight up. Normally, you’d either  die or be hurt, but not Owen.

Owen was happy to be here. Almost like w wonderful bliss.

Since Owen was a feral, he could talk to animals he bonded with.

_Come on girls, I know you know I’m here. Don’t you wanna see me?, Owen asked_

_Yeah. Charlie_

_Yes. Delta_

_I'm excited! Echo_

_Of course. Blue._

* * *

Soon four raptors showed up. Now, a  sane person would be terrified but Owen just couldn’t wait to curl up in the nest. 

Charlie,Delta, and Echo barreled into him, cuddling.

Blue eventually pushed them away saying,’ Go. Get off Alpha’. 

Blue coddled his neck. She was happy to have him here. 

‘Nest?’, Owen asked them.

’Nest’, they replied.  

Owen grinned and looked at them before saying ‘go’. They took off Owen easily keeping pace. Barry had once said his girls could go fifty sixty if hungry. His girls where hungry, just not for food. For snuggling with their Alpha. Owen also new they could reach seventy if they wanted to. 

Once they reached a nice out cropped area, Owen ducked under a rock ledge where an almost shallow cave thing was. On the rock platform was a bunch of leaves, old shirts and clothes from Owen, and a bandanna from Barry.

The nest was large and could easily accommodate the five of them. Owen layed down first, then Blue, and the rest following.

Owen was in the very middle with raptors for blankets. He fell asleep comfortably.

**************  

Owen woke to the sound of a motorcycle. He knew it was just Barry. Barry was always first one there other than him and he didn’t here the rumble of ATV’s or the chatter of low talking.

Owens eyes shot open and he looked around, wide eyed.He was sitting straight up now and he knew he was only able to because the girls let him. 

“ Come on, girls! I’ve gotta get out of here!”, Owen told them.

They took off fast and even though he was on a bit of a time schedule, he still relished in the wind.

He got to the entrance and could tell Barry was about 2 minutes away. “ Bye, girls”, he said giving each a scratch. 

His claws came out, he backed up, started to run at the wall, then leaped. He grabbed into the side and climbed his way up and over.

Just as Barry got off, Owen stride down to him. “ Hey, Barry”, Owen said, catching him in a man hug.

”Hey,Owen”, Barry said back.

”You smell like the girls. Did you shower last night or the night before even?”, Barry wrinkled his nose. 

Owen fake sighed exasperatedly,” Of course I showered last night! What, do you think I’m some kind of wild animal?”,.

”Sometimes, yes”, Barry muttered.

 Down below, in the paddock, chirps and barks could be heard.

‘Owen! You should have let me take you to the creek to bathe! I know you’re not bathing as much as you should!’, Blue reprimanded him. 

The girls were snickering at him.

Owen grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “What’s up with the girls?”, Barry asked. 

“Probably just hungry”, Owen said, non committedly. 

Barry told him he’d get the food with a clap on the back. 

Owen leaned on the railing and whispered down to them,’I do shower nigh- reg- ‘ ,. 

‘Exactly. You shower maybe three, four times a week”, Blue told him.

’ She’s right’, Delta echoed.

Charlie and Echo were play fighting. 

“Ive got the meat”, Barry called. 

He handed the bucket to Owen and he nodded his thanks. Owen picked up a blood dripping piece and went through his usual routine. “What meat is this, Bar”, Owen asked.

”Cow, hey you got this here, I’ve got to get home to get some papers done”, Barry told him, apologetically. “Yeah, no problem”, Owen responded. Barry told him thanks and left.

‘Girls, you don’t mind if I-‘, Owen started. 

‘Of course not, I was wondering when you were’, they all told him. 

‘Thanks’, Owen said. He looked around and picked out a large rack of ribs. He shot his claws out and cut off one piece. 

Then he started to eat it.It was good. 

‘Okay girls, I’m going to the break room’, he told them,turning and walking away. 

*************

”Owen I got you a cheeseburger from Winston’s”, Barry said, handing him a bag with food. 

“Thanks”, Owen said pulling out fries and a medium done with bacon cheeseburger. Just the way he liked it. 

They ate and had casual talk. 

**************

It was now night and everyone was leaving. 

‘Hey, girls, gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow’, Owen told them. He got pouts from them, before receiving four byes. 

Owen walked to his bike, got on and drove home.


	3. InGen Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen never really liked InGen hanging around but this guy is just weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we actually get into the story. If you want to recommend this to anyone go ahead! Now story time!

Owen never liked InGen or its people. Especially Hoskins. 

Owen was leaning over the edge of the back of the couch when he heard it. A squeal and then,”Pig out! Pig out!”,. He ran outside to see what going on.

a guy was leaning over the edge with a snare to catch the pig, but as the pig went through one of his girls grabbed the pig and ran. 

“Shit!” Owen took of running he saw ACU ( acu is the same as InGen in this) point guns at all his girls. 

“Wait, stop! You put 12 bolts into these girls they’ll never trust me again!”, Owen shouted. The never trusting part wasn’t true. Sure they’d be sore but they’d still trust him.

Owen ran straight up to the railing.

”Owen, wait! What are you doing?!”, Barry shouted. 

He ignored him and dived of the edge, repeating yesterday’s actions. 

He stood in front of the pig keeper and nodded for him to go to where Barry had been opening the gates. “Owen come on!”, Barry shouted. 

“ I’m fine, Bar!” Owen told him.

”Hey girls. You know you can’t eat people,so what was your game?”, Owen asked them. Everyone was starring at Owen like he was a madman. Who to say he wasn’t. 

‘It was a game’, Charlie chirruped. 

Owen sighed and leaned in closer, dropping his voice. “It’s a game when I come in here, not others. They don’t know you’re playing,okay” Owen whispered. 

He turned around and started walking to the gate he said,” No, stop, you can’t follow me”, without even turning around. Echo and Delta has taken meager steps towards him. 

“What the hell man!”, Barry shouted,after he closed the gates.

 Owen shrugged and walked off. All of the InGen guys and girls looked shocked but one guy looked  instrerested. He started to follow him before, realizing what he was doing and turning back. 

That guy gave Owen’s gut a weird feeling.


	4. That Guy Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get on people’s nerves

Claire Dearing, Manager of Jurassic World, was not having the best day. 

A dumb parent was complaining to her about her kid who had gotten himself thrown in the Park’s jail.

”He didn’t know what he was doing!”, Gillian Sader stressed. 

“Ma’am, you’re son is 20. He purposely tried to get in to an enclosure”, Claire told her calmly. 

“He has a serious medical condition!”, Gillian said. 

Claire took a deep breath with a smile plastered onto her face. She clasped her hands together. “ No, he doesn’t, we have all medical conditions in case of any sort of emergency”, She said. 

Claire was really thinking,’Bitch, get out my fucking office’, but she couldn’t say that.

Claire looked down and pressed a button on the side of her desk. 

Security came in. “Will you please escort her out?”, Claire half asked half said. She got two nods of affirmation and she smiled. They turned briskly and walked out.

Claire sat down in her chair and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

*******

Owen was jogging down a back road, close to the forest line. He heard the rumble of an ATV, but didn’t look up. A million had come by already. 

He didn’t look up that is until he heard a  __ __ __’click snap’.

His head snapped up and he turned abruptly. 

A man inside looked like he was a little kid caught stealing a cookie. He slowly lowered the camera and drove away.

Owen growled then realizing it was the same creep from the paddock, turned.

He didn’t know why some guy was snapping pictures but he didn’t need to know either. 

Owen took off at a run, going about 40 mph. When he was about ten feet from the vehicle, he leapt. 

Owen accessed where to go from there. He grabbed the edge of the top of where the guy was sitting under. 

He swung in, grabbing the phone with his foot. The startled look on the guy’s face made him smirk. Now that he looked, he was young. Maybe 23. Oh well. 

Owen went into a smooth safety roll before running off into the jungle. 

He walked about half a mile in, before tearing it into forths and throwing it into the twisting stream. 

**********

”Sir?”, Andrew Falest asked.

”Yes, boy?”, the man answered.

”I-I got it but-but h-he took it and ran”, Andrew stammered. 

“You know better! I gave you specific instructions!”, the man yelled, enraged. His plan wouldn’t go down the drain due to some kid in over his head. 

“I know, Sir”, Andrew replied, looking down. 

The breathed out, waving him off, saying,” Go. Do better next time”.

”Yes,Sir”, Andrew said before leaving. 

Once outside he took a deep breath. He had to do this he owed it to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story only has 5 kudos and I would like more. If you have anyone to recommend to, go ahead! Have a good day/night!


	5. Shit,Barry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff cuddliness and shit Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for so long but I’m coming back from the beach as my summer break just ended. I’m also working on a different story but I’m not telling you what it’s about.

Owen laughed. Whole heartedly laughed. 

How did stuff like this even happen? If he wrote a book about all the things his girls did, no one would believe him. Velociraptors were fierce, deadly, agile. 

And his girls were that, but also clumsy and clingy.

Delta had gotten her head stuck in a log. The rest of the pack were nuzzling her side. 

Owen walked over giving his girl a pat on the flank, before taking out his knife and slashing it open. 

He didn’t try claws because he assumed his girls already tried that. 

After Delta was free, she circled around and dug her face under his arm.

”Yeah,yeah, but next time I’m leaving you”, Owen chided. 

‘Wise words, Alpha’, Blue smirked. 

‘I agree, dumbo should’ve gotten left’, Charlie snorted. 

‘Watch it, she’s higher ranked than you’, Echo pointed out. 

Charlie growled and chased Echo of. Owen and Blue both thinking the same thing. Younglings.

”Who wants to play?”, Owen asked them, grinning.

’Me!”, Echo exclaimed, who had come back from her getaway from Charlie. 

“Let’s go then!”, Owen said. 

This was there favorite game. One person had to hunt down and tackle the others. Whoever got tackled had to help the original hunter find the others.

Charlie wanted to start off as hunter first so she stood in a clearing while the rest of them scrammed off.

After a while, she tilted her head side to side before running off to the West.

One of the pack forgot to rub off their scent on leaves and trees.

She smelled Alpha so it was either  Delta, Blue, or Alpha. Both of them had gotten patted before their game. 

As she stalked closer she could see movement in a bush. There was also a quiet screeching sound.

Delta.

She loved hunting and it often distracted her. Charlie knew she was too distracted to pay any attention to her surroundings so this would be an easy take down. She was suprised though because Delta was one of the best at this game. 

Charlie snaked behind her and pounced, landing on her back. 

Delta let out a cry of suprise, turning her head to look up. The bird she had laid lifelessly on the ground. 

Delta shook Charlie off her and chirped. She looked back at the bird and poked it with her nose, leaving it.

Then they turned and ran to go off in the opposite direction.

*************

This time a chase insued. They had found Echo and she took off running. Towards the south. Damn it, Echo. 

The south just so happened to be where Owen and Blue were crouched in the brush.

Echo turned her head behind her and barked, tauntingly. She kept running, branches hitting her hide.

Blue and Owen heard a noise and looked at each other. Then they looked back and saw three raptors coming towards them.

’Sorry, didn’t know where to go!”, Echo shouted. 

“Fuck! Echo, really? Oh, well just run!”, Owen called.

Blue nodded her agreement and took off with him. 

A particularly high log came up and Blue jumped over it. Owen slip under. Poor Echo, already getting tired from her long lasting chase, tried jumping it but couldn’t get high enough.

Charlie tackled her, snickering. 

‘Yeah, fine, get off!”, Echo panted.

’Come on, we’ve got to get the others!”, Delta encouraged. 

They all started sprinting again, agilily going through the trees. 

Once they got sight of their targets again, it wasn’t really fair. Three on two and a solid rock cliff.

Owen and Blue turned their backs to the cliff. Climbing wasn’t allowed and they were cornered. 

Charlie, Delta,and Echo stalked forward and pounced. All three of them landed on Blue and Owen, as they were standing side by side. 

Owen started laughing and sat up.  

“Nice one, girls. So, what’s the ranking?”, He asked.

‘Delta, Echo, then you two are tied’, Charlie supplied. 

Delta grumbled and looked down. 

“Aww, what’s wrong, got caught? And first, my lord, what’s gotten into you?”, Owen gasped sarcastically.

His girls snickeredamd Delta sauntered off to the side. 

“Okay, it’s getting dark. Den”, Owen said.

************** 

Barry rolled up toward the paddock. He went to their break room to get a piece of toast and water. 

After he was done, he walked over onto the catwalk. Barry looked around and called out Owen’s name, confused.

Then he looked at his watch. 6:30. Owen would be here. Sleeping in wasn’t a possibility, he was always on time. 

“Hhmm, oh well”, Barry muttered. 

He went over to sit on a chair. Since Owen wasn’t here he couldn’t really start anything.

***********

At 7:00 as Barry started to drift off, he heard a bark from one of the girls. 

He got up and walked over to railing of the catwalk in time to see Owen in the middle of the girls. Barry was about to say something when Owen patted them all and gave them each a scratch. 

“Bye, girls”, Owen said, before running at the wall. 

Hus claws extended and he climbed up.

Barry stared, eyes wide open and jaw dropped. 

“Wha-“, Barry started. 

“Shit, Barry”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:5,476! This might have been my longest chapter yet! I’ll try to post more but like I said I’m coming back from California


	6. Why The Black Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zara can you please get me a black coffee?''
> 
> "You always get lattes, what's up?''
> 
> "I got a report"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, its kinda a filler but I also made an interesting storyline out of it so boom. Any ways, enjoy.

"Zara, can you please get me a straight black coffee?", Claire asked over the phone as she walked down the hallway. On the other side of the line you could here a laugh.

"You always get lattes, what's up?, Zara asked her friend. She knew something was really stressing her out if she wanted just a black coffee. Claire dealt with all kinds of stressing stuff everyday.

Claire groaned and said," I got a report".

Zara frowned as she walked over to a coffee shop. A report? How could it be that stressing. "I don't understand".

Claire pushed open the doors to the building. She walked over to her car before answering. "It's not just any report. An InGen worker called it in. You know I hate InGen because of Hoskins but this guy is twenty three and super sweet and always has this look on his face that's just deeming approval and praise. Anyways, his name is Andrew Falest and he reported his phone being taken . Apparently, the one and only Owen Grady took it and for heavens reasons, I don't know why. Andrew wouldn't even tell me a reason he had to take it or what he was doing".

Zara cringed. "Right, I understand the coffee''. Claire normally didn't like to deal with Owen. He did his own thing and she did hers.It was good that way." But, you are kind of lucky, in a sense''.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows," How did you even get that from my situation and where am I meeting you for coffee?".

Zara smiled" At Cal's Café Dine N' Shine. What I mean is that at least Owen Grady is hot, its not like you're talking to some weird creep. Do me a favor and get a peek at the abs".

Claire was happy she wasn't drinking anything, otherwise she would've spit it out. She bust out laughing. Even though Zara was British she was very blunt and up front about things which made her and great PA and friend. "What?", Claire managed through her laughing fit. 

You heard me right", Zara simply said. "We'll talk more when you get here, bye".

Claire shook her head. She sure knew how to pick them.

**********************

"What the hell, man!", Barry exclaimed. He just saw his friend scale a concrete wall, yeah he was shocked.

Owen put his finger up to his lips. "Shh, not here. After work, come to my bungalow. We'll talk there and not a word to anyone", Owen said simply, before just walking way.  

Barry was left standing there with a dumbfounded look. 'What the fuck!'

******************

Claire gave Zara a grin when she saw her. She was sitting down at a white table with two white stools and a vase of dandelions. Zara had her own coffee which was always coffee, milk, and a little strawberry syrup. Courtesy of the kids, she had always said.  She had two little girls, that where just the cutest you had ever seen. Even though Claire didn't do kids, she loved those two little rascals. Her husband was a Hispanic man with a prominent jaw, soft brown eyes, and brown hair. Zara always managed  to find handsome men. His accent mixed with hers was adorable on their kids.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee. So, what's going on with the rest of my day?", Claire asked, wanting any reason to delay her 'meeting' with Owen.

"Well, besides your meeting with hunky hotty'', Zara said, wiggling her shoulders," You have to speak with a few new kids, looking for a job, paperwork , emails, a basic day really. However, you have till noon to start and its only eight", Zara said, clinking her cup on Claire's.

Claire visibly relaxed. That's all she needed, a four hour break. they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Zara broke it.

"You know you could speak with Barry first", Zara said, offhandedly.

''What?'', Claire asked. The name sounded really familiar but she was a busy woman and met 50 new people everyday. Claire furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, thinking. Didn't he work at one of the paddocks?

Zara rolled her eyes and said," He's Owen best friend. He might be able to help you and then you wouldn't have to talk to Owen", Zara explained, leaning back. 

"That's a great idea . I think I'll use it. Okay, look, thanks for everything but I've got to start that paperwork if I want to take you to dinner tonight", Claire hugging her and starting to walk away.

"Wait, Claire, what are you!'', Zara started but Claire was out the door already. She shook her head and smiled. 

That woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Claire and Owen won't be a couple. I like them as friends.


	7. Barry The Man(That Knows Nothing)

Barry had been unfocused all day. He didn't know if it was because he saw his best friend scale a concrete wall or the fact that soon he was supposed to meet Owen to talk. He hoped it was just talking at least. Everyone was leaving the paddock now and Barry was just locking up the meat locker. He had just finished checking the meat and was stepping onto the ground, shutting the doors, when is phone rang. His eyebrows shot up at the id.

"Mr. Sembene, this is Claire Dearing, I was wondering if you could clear your schedule so I could meet with you?", Claire asked. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm done for the day. I'll come meet you at your office whenever you want", Barry told the woman. What the hell was this about? "Oh, that's not necessary. I'll meet you at the Velociraptor Paddock in ten minutes", Claire said before hanging up. Barry stood there with the phone in his hands by his chest. Okay, so that just happened. Claire wanted to meet with him about heavens knows what. He realized that she must have already been on her way if she was only ten minutes from here. It took at least 30 to get to the paddock from her office and all the main stuff of the park. Barry finished with the lockers, washed his hands and started to wait.

Soon a white vehicle pulled up and out stepped Claire. She gave him a smiled and walked over to him holding out her hand. "Mr. Sembene, thank you for meeting me under such short notice", Claire shook his hand.

" Barry and it was no problem, ma'am. So what was it you needed?'', Barry asked. 

Barry was always such a gentleman to her. One moment he was punching InGen guys and the next he was offering her a place to sit.

"Barry. I got a report and I was wondering if you knew anything about it", Claire said. Then, just like that she told him what she knew. Which by the way, wasn't much but it was something. 

"No, sorry Ms. Dearing, I don't know anything about that". 

"Claire", she said, "Are you sure?". 

" Positive. I don't know anything about some kid getting his phone stolen or why Owen would do it. It looks like it'll rain. You might want to get going if you don't want to get caught in it. I'm heading out myself", Barry said. 

"Right, but if you do find anything out, you'll let me know?'', She asked him.

"Of course. Wait, do you know anything about Owe- never mind", Barry said, remembering what Owen said.

She smiled, climbed into her car, half waved and drove off. 

Barry looked around. Was Owen still here? He looked at his watch. 7:36. They normally left at 7:15 but he didn't here a bike engine. Then again, after recent events, he wouldn't be surprised if here was home. Barry walked over to his own bike and noticed Owen's wasn't there. As he got on, he thought one thing, 'Time to see what the hell is going on'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is Barry’s real last name. I looked it up!


	8. Finally an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally gets an explanation and what is Andrew Falest told to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days but I’m back no need to throw blackberries! Get it like tomatoes but my name is blackberry moon okay I’ll stop now

Barry pulled up near the railing of Owen’s bungalow. He looked up and put down the kickstand before making his way to the door. There, he took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock. Before he could do so however, the door was swung open to reveal Owen. 

“How di-“,he started before just shaking his head. 

Owe moved to the side to let him in and walked over to the counter.

”Shut the door behind you”, Owen instructed. 

Once it was shut, Barry slowly walked over. For a moment they stood in a comfortable silence before Owen broke it by sighing. 

“So you’re probably wondering how I did the stuff I did. You’re my best friend Barry so I trust you to be told”,Owen first explained. 

Barry nodded along.

”Well, I’ve always been like this, but no one else is. Basically, I have heightened senses and abilities. I can run at 60 mph, have great hearing, smell, and sight, amazing stamina, fast healing, and quick reflexes”, Owen said. 

Barry felt like he was leaving something out but was too dumb struck to say anything.

“So,uh, you’re like, can yo-,what are you leaving out?”, Barry finally fought through his shock. 

“And how the hell am I supposed to believe that shit?!”, Barry exclaimed. 

“I could show you”, Owen suggested, calmly. 

“Show me, yeah show me”, Barry told him. 

Owen closed his eyes and looked down. As he looked up, he held up a hand and bared his teeth. 

Barry’s eyes widened before he backed into the couch. 

“So, so uh, that’s what you were leaving out?”, Barry asked.

“Yep”, Owen replied.

”Hey wanna do another test?”, Owen asked, spreading tying a black price of material over his eyes.

”Yeah. What’re you doing?”, Barry said. 

“Blindfolding myself”, Owen said.

”Obviously”, Barry muttered rolling his eyes. 

Owem handed him a white mug before turning his back to him. 

“Now, throw it at me, anywhere you want”,Owen said.

”But it gonna break”, Barry told him, perplexed.

”Okay here, if it breaks its mine and you don’t have to worry about it”, Owen negotiated. 

After a moment more of hesitation he said okay.

”Ready?”, Barry asked. 

“Always”, Owen smirked. 

Barry threw the mug near his left foot as he knew he was right handed. Just as he was sure it would crash into the ground, he saw it stop. It was slowly raised and Owen was taking off the blindfold. 

“How-“, Barry started.

”Super reflexes”, Owen said winking and patting him on the back.

”Okay no more now, how about dinner?”Owen asked. 

“Yeah okay, and you know Claire stopped over earlier to ask about something you did”, Barry said. 

“Oh, what was it about?”,Owen asked.

*************

”Andrew”, the man said.

”Dad”, Andrew replied.

”I have a new order for you”, Isaac Falest said. 

“I want you to follow Grady around a little more but don’t make it suspicious and don’t bring Hoskins into this. He’s a bastard. Oh, and before I forget. Here, clip this to your shirt. It’s a video cam”, Isaac said, handing over a small device.

 Andrew took it in his pocket for now.

”Okay it’s getting late, you might want to get going”, The white haired man said.

”Yeah, thanks dad”, Andrew said. 

Andrew sighed as he stepped out the building. 

What was the point of this?


	9. Why Talk About Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people know about Owen.... and like to talk about him. And Owen likes to be a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is Owen being talked about and Owen being a badass and dong us all a favor. Enjoy!

 Lindsey Julia spun around quickly, her white lab coat spinning with her. The blonde headed lady put her glasses up a little higher on her face and tapped a beaker. She was extremely beautiful and quickly ruled out the "glasses make you nerdy" stereotype. Lindsey walked over to a larger beaker and poured in it their with a clear liquid. Then she but some blood into a machine. She wore a frown on her face and rubbed her arm uncomfortably as she leaned against a metal table.

Matt Latell, noticing her frown, asked her what was wrong. "This doesn't feel right. We test dinosaur blood, not human", Lindsey said with a huff.

 ''I know, Linds. I'm not happy about it either nor do I like it, but you heard what Wu said. Don't do it don't keep this job'', He said with a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a weak smile and said," Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh and thanks". Matt gave a little smile of his own and went back to reading a file. After a few minutes, Matt asked , ''Who's blood is this anyways?''.

Before Lindsey could answer, their other friend walked in.

"Here , read it all you want. Its the guy's file. Not that interesting", Cody Mackie said. He winked at  Lindsey who rolled her eyes at the brown haired man. 

"Wait, Owen Grady", Matt said, running a hand through his black hair," why do we have his blood? Isn't he supposed to be like....." he finished, not knowing what to say.

''Not interesting? You know who he is right?'', Linsey asked, astounded. 

"Yeah, tall guy, not that handsome(I'm sorry I had to do that)", Cody scoffed.

"Uh, not that handsome? Have you seen him? Also, he's like way more muscular than you'', Lindsey shot back.

 Cody rolled his eyes and turned to grab a genetic sheet. ''Whatever", he mumbled. 

Matt and Lindsey smiled at their own victory then walked off a little to finish their conversation. 

"He was in the Navy and trains raptors. What's not to respect?'', Matt said.

"I know. Before you got a job here, a toddler had fallen into an enclosure that held a aquatic dinosaur that Owen was walking by. Owen saw it happen and immediately jumped over the railing to save him. They were both alright and it left everyone wondering what the hell had happened. 

"Impressive dude", Matt commented.

**********************************************************

Owen, Barry, Cleo, and Naia sat talking at an ice cream shop.

Cleo had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair down and was short. Cleo was the t-rex trainer.

Naia was a Hawaiian with dark hair and eyes. She always wore her hair in a bun. Her name meant dolphin in Hawaiian and she was the mosasaur trainer.

They were all laughing and making jokes when Hoskins showed up. 

"Ahh, Grady, I need those reports on the raptors. I need to see exactly how soon I'll be able to bring them out of here and into a military base", Hoskins said.

"Claire made it so we didn't need to do them anymore", Owen replied through gritted teeth. 

" Well I'm the one who owns the dinosaur and I want the reports. And why are you listening to that doll faced asshole", Hoskins asked.

Owen stood up abruptly, causing a few tourists to look at him. Barry looked like he wanted to say something but he knew he didn't like the way Hoskins talked about Claire either. Cleo looked a little worried and Naia just looked interested. 

"First of all, Hoskins, she's not an asshole. She's a lady who deserves respect. Second of all, the dinosaurs aren't yours. You work for InGen, you don't own it. Third, you're not getting those reports and you're not getting my raptors", Owen seethed. A bunch of people now looked at them and park security kept glancing over,expecting something to happen.

Hoskins took a step back and cleared his throat," What is it with you and those animals anyways? Their animals, they don't have emotions'', Hoskins scoffed.

Owen growled and launched himself. He elbowed his nose and punched his temple. Security was calling backup since there was only two of them. Tourists were gathered around them and shrieking. Barry grabbed Owen and tried to stop the assault, but it didn't work.

Now security was running over and they too, were attached to Owen, trying to get him off. After a few minutes of pulling, a guard grabbed his stun gun and hit Owen with it.

 Owen barely grunted but other than that there was no reaction. The guy went slack, amazed. "Keep pulling!'', Barry shouted ,earning the man's attention. As all three of them started to pull again, four other guards all came jogging up only to throw themselves onto him too. It took a few minutes more of struggle before Owen was forcefully pulled off, sweat dripping from his hair.

One guy helped Hoskins up and handed him to medical. His face was bloody and swollen.

Owen stood there a dark look in his eyes.

"We're taking you to the jail for 48 hours unless Ms. Dearing says otherwise. She will also be notified", a security guard said, handcuffing him.   
  
Owen thought about fighting but didn't. What was the point? Anyways, all the 'jail' was, was spending time in a cell. He'd had much worse. 

Naia and Cleo rushed to him. "What the fuck, Owen?'', Naia exclaimed. 

"None of us like him and I know what he said, but why the hell would you do that?", Cleo asked him.

Owen just shrugged non commitally. The guard pushed him forward and they began to walk to a car in the distance. 

***************************************************

"Uh, Claire? We have problem", Barry said over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! 5,236 words


	10. Assault? Well I Never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is still sassy in bad situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while ive been busy with school

The air inside the room wasn't much better than the air outside the room. It was still hot and sticky. A nasty yellow shade covered the walls of the 'waiting' area while everything else was gray, black , white, or beige. The heavy door was pushed aside by the guard holding him. Now, a few guards Owen could take on, even with their weapons, but this place was packed with them and where there was a guard there was a taser or a baton. 

Owen took one sniff of the place and could immediately smell mildew. He wrestled his hands from Wayne, his name tag read , and pulled them near his face to cover his nose. Wayne looked startled and went to pull his taser.

'' Relax man, I'm not doing anything to you. In fact I never did anything to anyone. Hoskins had it coming, he was mocking the director and my raptors. Where is he? He sure as hell ain't here where he should be", Owen said.

Owen could see the guard looked uncertain and weary. He decided to have some fun and only his military training could stop him from laughing, but a smile did escape him.

Cupping his hand around his mouth, he called out in a completely made up animal call. Owen did it repeatedly, a laugh slipping through.

Wayne batted his hand away. "Stop. I should tase your ass for alarming the visitors", he said, looking at the waiting room. You could tell he was nervous and it was hilarious.

"I'd like to see you try", Owen scoffed.

"Well lucky you 'cause you get to see me do it", Wayne pushed the taser near his chest.

" You do know that 'cause' isn't correct grammar, right?'', Owen asked, slamming his handcuffed hands into Wayne's elbow.

He dropped the taser and Owen hit his nose so he couldn't see. The guard was lashing out blindly. Owen swung around and put the chain part of the handcuffs up to his neck. 

Owen heard heavy footfalls coming his way. Three other guards come from one hall while two more come from the others. All the guards carried guns just in case but didn't use them often. Now was apparently a gun moment. All the guns went up. 

Owen had gotten shot before and he healed quickly, but he didn't want to explain that to nurses. Instead, he pushed Wayne forward and put his hands as far up as he could. 

"You know, he looks a little hurt. He might need some medical. I mean you guys seem busy, why don't I take him?'', Owen asked sarcastically.

Two men wearily came over to him, grabbing his hands, undoing the cuffs, and putting them back on behind his back.

 

"I think he'll be fine. You however have and extra two days added for assaulting a law enforcement guard", the guard said, walking him to a sign in desk. 

Owen gasped dramatically. "Assault? Well I never!" Owen said. 

The guard grumbled, and started filling out his info on a sheet before padding him down. 

"Why the hell do you have all this on you?!",the guard exclaimed, making a pile on the counter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Owen has on him!


	11. Owen:Otherwise Known As The Weapons Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guards get to find out exactly how much shit Owen carries on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, kill me now! I am so sorry for not updating but i"ve been really busy! Once again sorry!

''I don't know. I thought it looked good on me",Owen chided. The new guard, Johnson, looked like someone just ate one of his fries. 

Of course, his rifle and the knife that he kept on his belt were expected. Then Johnson got to patting him down and taking off his shoes.

A gun strapped to his ankle, a knife on his thigh, knock out darts in a case on his other ankle, a key to handcuffs in his sock, and a raptor claw on his other thigh were piled onto the counter. 

"What the fuck? Why?", Johnson asked. 

"I told you. They make me sexy, don't you agree?", Owen snickered at his own joke.

Johnson sighed and asked,"Do you have anything else on you and where?''.

"You mean like do I have criminal records and where are they? Back at America, I would guess bud",Owen quipped.

Johnson looked like he wanted to throw a vase at Owen but then just looked over to the other guards and nodded. A few minutes later in which Owen would walk in different directions to force Johnson to come get him and drag him back, a metal detecter was brought out. It was plugged into the wall and Owen was pushed to it.

Owen started to walk away again and Johnson grabbed his arm."Just make it easy and go through. Please", he mumbled the last thing.

"All you had to do was ask",Owen told him, stepping through. It beeped so loudly the mosasaur could hear it.

Johnson was confused. Could he really have more?

Tyler, another guard who was holding the screen showing the screen said,"No way. He can't have all that and this on him. I've seen him run and its fast.

After looking at the screen he patted right in between his shoulder blades. Sure enough, another blade was there. That was added to the pile. Another look on the screen had him looking behind his ear. A swiss army knife was tapped there. 

Johnson looked at it for a second before closing his eyes. "I don't even want to know",he mumbled. 

''Then why are taking my stuff. I think you do want to know, but I'm not going to tell you", Owen mimicked a child.

A tracking device was taken from behind his other ear and they wheeled the machine back to another room. 

"Okay, I do want to know about this one",Johnson decided.

"Hey, you never know when you'll need to track someone",Owen shrugged. 

 Johnson and the others walked to another room and started to talk. Owen could have listened in but he couldn't give a shit so didn't.

After a minute or two he came back with Tyler behind him, carrying something. 

"We decided you're  not having your clothes because of recent events, so here", Johnson indicated to Tyler who gave him a gray jumpsuit. 

He was led to a bathroom where he swiftly changed and handed them his clothes. It was dumb to not watch him change so he couldn't take anything from his clothing, but Owen didn't because it would only lead to more trouble.

"Here you go, bud.I feel like we've really bonded over this hour. Don't you?,Owen asked sweetly. 

Johnson just clicked his tongue and brought him to his cell, which was on the left corridor. 

"Yay, my own little room to stay in. How neat",Owen said as he stepped. 

"Why do you like messing with us so much?'',Johnson asked. 

"Its fun", Owen replied, the iron bars shutting. 


	12. Stories, Oh The Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Owen and some Naia, Barry, and Cleo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating I didn't feel like it and this got deleted so I had to re write it

So. Four days. Wow. Like that would stop him from doing anything. He'd been a prisoner of war before for months at a time sometimes. Tortured for information. Later, they regretted it when he beat the shit out of them. That's how impressive scars got littered over his abdomen, which had an amazing six pack, and back. Torture. Owen was the best the Navy had. When he announced his leave, they offered him a position as Admiral. He started at 18 and left at 30. 12 years. He deserved it, but turned it down. Jurassic World .Working with raptors. He just couldn't turn it down. The Navy promised him a spot as Admiral if he came back.

Soon, a guard came by saying' lights out'. Owen rolled his eyes, took off his shirt and got into the cot. He caught some teenage girls admiring his muscles and huffed in amusement. Owen had dated Claire briefly before they decided friends was a better title for them. The lights flickered off one at a time throughout the compound. 

**************************************************************

At dawn, Owen was up. Since no one stayed here long, everyone stayed in there cells. A different guy from last night, grumpier looking, came by with breakfast trays. Nasty stuff, really. Oatmeal, but demented. After taking a bite, Owen called to the guard. 

"Why isn't this shit in a cell?".

The man turned and asked, "What?", confused.

"Well, it tastes bad. Isn't that a crime to you douches?'', Owen snarked.

 The guard grumbled and a few people snickered. He turned and kept walking, handing out food.

It was now around noon and Owen hadn't bothered to put the crinkly shirt on because it was hot in there. It wasn't like the heat of the jungle. It was musty, humid, and hot, like a bad sauna. 

Johnson was making his lap around this time too. 

"Woah, what happened to you?", he asked in shock as he saw Owen back turned to him. Then at his voice, he turned towards him and more scars were revealed to him.

"A lot of things, bud. I went to school, I was born", Owen said, counting on his fingers.

Johnson huffed. "The scars".

"Navy, remember. Best of my unit. The scars are from wars and being a POW", Owen said. 

Johnson raised his eyebrow, asking for info.

" Gun, burns, grenade, knife, taser", Owen listed, ''Some other stuff I don't remember".

"That one?", Johnson asked, pointing to a long scar just under his chest.\

"Tortured for information. Never gave it to any of the bastards", Owen muttered.

"How long?", Johnson then asked.

"One of my longest stays. A year. Very efficient, organized, and professional. My team couldn't find me and I ended up killing the guy who did it to me. You'll never believe their faces when I strolled into camp", Owen laughed now, remembering his friends expressions. 

"That's how I got that one", He finished and went to sit on the cot.

Johnson deemed that as the conversation being over and finished his round.

*************************************

"This is fucking stupid", Naia said, pacing. 

Barry ,Naia, and, Cleo were in the Naia's underground office by the mosa tank.

"We don't even know the details. I would never say anything against Owen, but how do we know what he did?'', Cleo reasoned. 

"That's the thing, we don't know!", Naia shouted.

Barry had a tentative look on his face.

"You know something", both girls concluded.

He sighed and said," Yeah, I do. Some InGen guy got his phone snatched. By Owen. He ran off with it and o one knows where it is".

" Sneaky InGen bastards", Cleo snapped. 

Naia nodded her agreement," You go girl".

Cleo didn't curse much, only if she was upset.

"I bet the guy held back on information. They go through that with a fine comb", Naia said.

" I believe so too. They want to make sure nothing can get turned on them", Barry added.

Do you know his name?", Cleo asked suddenly.

"No. Just that its a young kid", Barry told her.

"I'm going to talk to Ms. Dearing tomorrow", Cleo said.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do ya'll like better, Naia or Cleo?


	13. The Two C’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Cleo talk

Cleo walked briskly to Ms. Dearing's office. A few people said their good mornings to her to which she returned. A lot of thoughts were going through her head and she tried to stop them, but couldn't.  _Would she be able to help?  Would Ms. Dearing tell her anything?  Did she know anymore?_  

She was so caught up in these thoughts that she almost tripped someone. The guy dropped a few papers that he was staring intently at. "Oh, I'm so sorry", Cleo muttered. 

She started to help him pick them up. "Its fine, I'm not in a rush anyway. At least its been a minute since these printed or else you might of smeared the ink", He joked.

She gave a little giggled and handed him another paper. Finally, the guy looked up. His eyes went wide and he gasped before standing up immediately when he saw her.  
  
"Um, thanks for helping me. Got to go", He said quickly before half running past her. Cleo's eyes furrowed. That was weird. She shook her head and kept walking.

Eventually, she reached the two large, glass doors that led to the office she was looking for. 

Cleo knocked once to be polite but didn't wait because she wanted answers.

Ms. Dearing looked up, her face slightly tensed. It relaxed when Cleo actually walked in though. 

"Cleo, what brings you here?", Claire asked.

" Ms. Dearing, I was wondering if you could tell me about that young man who got his phone stolen by Owen?", Cleo cut right to the case. 

Claire's faced went a little sad and her lips twitched. "I'm sorry but I can't".

"Claire, please. We've been best friends since second grade. The only thing I know is that Owen snatched a guy's phone, ran off with it, and now no one knows where it is", Cleo asked, her face a little pleading.

Claire smiled at the mention of how long they'd been best friends. Then frowned as she realized something. "I'd love to. Really. However, I don't know anything else.", Claire said, honestly. 

"What do you mean?'', Cleo asked. 

"That's all he reported. That's all I know. I've been trying find someone who knew more", Claire admitted.

"Okay", Cleo said slowly,'' he who?''.

Claire looked like she didn't know if she should tell her. Then she said, "Oh, what the hell. Andrew Falest. His name Is Andrew Falest".

Cleo nodded. "Do you have a picture off him?", she asked finally.

"Yeah, come here", Claire replied, motioning to her desk. 

Claire typed on her computer before a picture of him popped up.

"Wait, I just bumped into him outside your office. He'd just printed some papers", Cleo said looking towards the doors. 

"Really?'', Claire asked.

"Yeah, scoot", Cleo said nudging her with her hip. Once Claire got up, they switched places, her sitting and Claire leaning over the chair.   
  


Now Cleo typed and pressed a link.

"Okay, so Andrew has a father who works here.... no siblings....mom lives in North Dakota", Cleo found out. 

"I could of told you about the dad but I didn't know the rest", Claire said. She looked at her watch and said, "Shit, I got to go. You can stay or do whatever", Claire told her, putting on her blazer.

"No, I'm going to get going too. Hey, by the way, you should go talk to Owen soon", Cleo said.

"Yeah, probably. I'll go within the week but right now I need to go talk to some scientists in the lab", Claire said. 


	14. Scientific Reason? Yeah Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu's crazy, Claire doesn't agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I hope this makes up for it

Claire was talking to two overly eager scientists. Well, more of half listening half looking for an excuse to leave.

"The stegos breeding chart has skyrocketed within the last month. The females seem happier and the males are more-",She was cut off as someone approached.

"Leave us", Dr. Wu said. The two labbos looked upset before turning to leave, grumbling.

"Ms. Dearing, I would like a word with you'', he paused for a moment, '' about private matters". 

"Of course, Wu. Lead the way. But first, I need you to get the genetics right for the allosaurs", Claire replied. 

Wu started to walk towards his office. "Yes, yes, all in good time. Now I'd like to discuss something with you. Before you say anything, please hear me out", Wu said with baited breath.

At Claire's nod he let out a sigh. 

"Now, one of your staff members are very....interesting to me. I've observed this person and find some rather peculiar and fascinating things. The things the subject seems to do are strange", Wu said.

 "Okay first off, don't call my staff members 'subjects' and second what do you want? I'm probably going to say no anyways", Claire huffed, Wu was starting aggravate her.

"Stay open minded. Okay then, the....person of interest is someone I want to test", Wu said leaving it at that.

Claire was skeptical. She hated when people beat around the bush." How?", She asked simply.

"Blood. I only need a pint. Just like a blood drive. If I could test it, break down the chemicals, I might want to put in some of the dinosaurs' genetics. Most likely, I'll want to" ,Wu said.

"I'm not giving you anyone's blood. Especially not to mix with the dinosaurs! That's crazy! Besides we don't know what that would do to membranes of the brain", Claire exclaimed.

"The person would be fine!', Wu shouted, wanting to be allowed this discovery.

"I'm not talking about the human, I'm talking about the dinosaurs! Of course the human will be fine, its a simple blood extraction!", Claire voiced.

"Oh, well I could work out the kinks", Wu said, voice normal again.

Claire huffed. That wasn't what she meant. "Who?'', she asked.

"Who what?'', Wu questioned.

"Who's blood, damnit!", Claire said. Wasn't it obvious what she meant?

"Of course. I guess it slipped my mind'', Wu said.

"Owen Grady"

"No! That's not happening! I'd never let you take my staff members blood, let alone him. Do you know how hard that be? The questions, the stealing, the hiding if he found out!", Claire scolded. 

"That's why I want you to subdue him! I know it won't be easy, I'm prepared for that! Just think how good this could be. New discoveries, more fame, more money for Jurassic World!'', Wu reasoned.

"He's in prison", Claire stated.

"Yes, but he'll be out", Wu said.

"How do you plan to subdue him?'', Claire asked.

Now Wu smiled. He began to walk towards a metal table with a case on it.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask", He opened the case," With these".

Two viles of a blue liquid and a needle sat in black casing.

"You take one of these", Wu said, picking one up," and eject it into his drink. Doesn't matter what kind. It'll work, I'm sure of it".

"How are you sure?", Claire asked, not knowing if she wanted to know.

"I've already tested it. If it works for dinosaurs and other people it should work just fine for him", Wu stated calmly.

"You did what?", Claire aske menacingly.

"No need to fret. It only makes you pass out", Wu told her.

Claire didn't like what he did but decided to let it go for now.

"So, you'll do it?'', Wu asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it", Claire said, and turned to leave.

Claire didn't want to do it but it was considering. Wu was right 'cooler' dinosaurs equaled more people which equals more money.

 She had to think this through. And visit Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it make up for the wait? I'll try to update again this week.


	15. Well Hello There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i am so sorry! I didn’t mean for it to be so long of a wait, time just slipped ftom me!

Claire opened the heavy door and wrinkled her nose. 

Did it always smell like shit in here? 

She walked towards the desk and the guy at it looked up.

”Ms. Dearing, what can i help you with?”, he asked. 

“I’m here to see Owen Grady. This is his last day so he’ll be coming with me”, Claire said, voice full of authority.

”’Kay then. Follow me”, the dude said, a little uncertain. 

He lead Claire down the path to a cell. 

On the way, Johnson stopped them. 

“Afternoon, Ms. Dearing. I need to ask of a favor”, Johnson said.

”What’s that?”, Claire asked. 

“Could you get someone to check out the food stock? Last night it made four inmates sick”, Johnson asked.

”Uh, yeah sure. I’ll get someone down ge to check it out. How are you and you’re family?”Claire asked. 

Johnson was a good person, he could just come off a little strong sometimes. 

“Good, good. Sin’s a stay at home mom now. The twin’s just went into first grade. Elle and Elie and playing soccer. They didn’t like they had to be on separate teams since I couldn’t find a co-ed team. Little Elie, he drives his mom crazy”, Johnson said, smiling and shaking his head.

Claire smiled too. “Good. I have to get going”.

”Wait, why are you here anyways?”, He asked.

”Owen Grady is coming with me”, Claire replied. 

“Oh damn. Okay. He was a little problematic”, Johnson said. 

Claire nodded her head and they were off again.

”Right there”, the guy said turning around and walking back to the desk.

Claire took a deep breath and walked the rest of the distance. 

She arrived in front of the cell to see Owen doing pull ups on a bar inside the cell. 

Claire cleared her throat. 

Owen dropped and turned to look at her. 

“Well, hello there”, he said with a charming grin. 

“Hey, Owen. You’re coming with me. And please don’t wind yourself back in prison again”, She added looking at the ceiling fir a moment and motioning with her hands.

”No problem. How’ve you been?”, Owen asked casually.

”Fine. You?”, Claire responded.

”Just handy dandy”, He replied looking a bit bitter.

Claire cocked her head to the side and looked at him inquisitively. 

“Right, I’ll call a guard to open the door”, Claire said, motioning to a guy. 

The dude walked over and let him out.

”Thank you”, Claire told the man. 

He just nodded. 

Owen seemed to know him.

”Had fun. You gonna miss me, Wayne?”, Owen chided.

“I’ll tase your ass”, he grumbled.

”Like to see you try”, Owen shot back. 

“Let’s go”, Claire said, grabbing his arm and pulling him. 

“Fine”, Owen said. 

****************

Owen decided he should go see his friends so that’s what he did. 

He saw Barry, Cleo, and Naia sitting at a table eating ice cream. 

Owen snuck up behind them. 

“Ahhh!”, he yelled.

The three dropped the paper bowls on the table and shouted,”The fuck!?”.

They turned to see Owen laughing. 

“What the Owen!”, Naia exclaimed. 

“Stupid military”, Cleo muttered under her breath. 

“Why do you always insist on doing that?”, Barry asked shaking his head.

”Wait”, they all said together,”Owen!”.

The three got up and hugged him.

”Good to gave you back man”, Barry said.

“What happened to your face?”, Naia asked.

”The guards didn’t like me messing around. Hit me with a baton”, Owen shrugged.

Sure enough, a purple and black bruise was under Owen's eye. 

“On the face?”, Cleo asked.

”Yep”, Owen said, popping the ‘p’. 

“Jeez, you’d think they’d go for the knees. It would have made you drop”, Cleo said.

Owen just stared.” Why don’t you go teach them that”.

”I don’t think that’s what she meant”, Barry said, looking at Cleo. 

“It’s not”, Cleo confirmed.

Owen put his hand up. “ Hey, just messing”, He assured. 

“Lunch?”, Naia asked. 

They nodded their heads and went off.

*********

Andrew met his dad to talk. 

“Good news. Wu’s helping us. He’s seen the video footage you have collected and wants to test Grady, too”, Isaac said. 

Andrew sighed. “Okay. Wu’s got a plan to get him?”, He asked, already knowing the answer.

”Yes”, Isaac replied.


	16. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again so sorry for the late update. Ive been very busy this chapter is 4,320 words. enjoy

 Claire felt like a horrible human being. She was doing it she was really going to do it. She didn't even know how this could be useful but with JW being up and running for a few years they needed to up the stakes. Exactly like the psychopath said. New discoveries, more money, more fame. If he found out though. If he knew it was her. All the trust, their building friendship. It could end. 

That's why she wouldn't do it.

She needed to talk to Wu, get someone else to do it. What he needed was her permission not her first hand help.

Claire stopped pacing and walked over to her desk. She picked up her phone and pressed a number in her speed dial. 

"Hey girl. What's up", Zara said. She had her comm set in since she was busily typing away at her own computer.

"Het Zara. I need you to do me a favor and cancel all my plans for today",Claire told her.

'Uh yeah, sure. Why though?", Zara asked, clicking to a different page to start canceling plans.

"I'm meeting with Wu instead", Claire replied stiffly.

"Okay.....", Zara said with a final tap, as all the plans were cleared.

Claire touched her forehead for a moment. "Uh anyways, thanks. Talk to you later, bye", Claire said, ending the call with a sigh.

She stood there a moment not blinking.  _Do I really  want to do this? No. Is it good for the company? Yes. According to Wu anyways._

She grabbed her items and headed down the many floors to the parking lot.

She stepped into her white car and started the ignition.

*********************************************

"Hey girls", Owen sighed, looking over the railing of the catwalk. 

"Been a while, huh?", he said.

The raptors nipped at the air and swished their tails moodily. A clear tell tale(I love puns get it tale/ tail)sign that they were hungry.

Owen reached over and grabbed a bucket, throwing a few pieces of red meat to them.

Barry walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"They've missed you, man", He said.

"Yeah", Owen replied.

Barry turned to face him, staring him up and down. 

Owen turned to looked at him and shook his head slightly, "What?".

"You've been acting strangely'', Barry said. 

"Acting the same as always", Owen huffed. 

He walked past Barry with the empty bucket in his hand. 

"No you haven't. Owen stop it. Why are you acting like this?", Barry asked. 

Owen turned on the sink in the little tent he had walked into, looking around to see if anyone else was in there. No one was. He watched the blood swish out the bucket for a few moments before looking back at Barry.

"Do you ever...think you'll...regret something?", Owen asked.

"Yeah man, all the time. Why?'', Barry asked.

"When I was in prison...I talked to Johnson", Owen started.

"Okay, he's a good man", Barry said a little confused.

"Well he saw me shirtless and saw my scars. Front and back", Owen said.

"And what do you regret?", Barry asked, voice softening.

"I told him where some of them came from. He asked about one of them and told him the story", Owen said.

"Which story?",Barry questioned.

"My longest kidnapping", Owen said, looking back at the bucket.

"Hey Owen, I'm sure it'll be fine. He wont tell anyone", Barry told him.

Owen sighed. "I know. I guess....I don't know".

***************************

Claire got out of her car and headed for the labs.

Once she got up their she immediately made her way to Wu's office.

"Hello Ms. Dearing. To what do I owe the pleasure?'', Wu asked, sounding all polite and shit.

"The blood. The pint of blood. You said you're positive it'll bring Jurassic World most success?", Claire rushed, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I am pretty positive, yes", Wu answered carefully. 

"I'll do it. I'll get Owen's blood for you".


	17. Poison Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a party some poison and a whole lot of drugginess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my holy grail! its been a almost a month and I and so so so so sorry for not updating but im here now with another chapter plz enjoy

A sly smile stretched Wu's lips.

''Excellent. Now, if you'll just come over here for a moment so I can tell you a bit more abo-'',Wu began.

''No'', Claire said.

A perplexed expression appeared on Wu's face. He exhaled deeply before continuing.

"Pardon?", Wu said, dangerously close to yelling.

He had gotten excited. His whole future plan of going behind the Park's back and actually trying to get information on Owen, not just his blood. Claire had just agreed, just said so blatantly she'd do the drugging. Now, when presented the idea of knowing more she said no.

"No. I'm not going to do it. One of your workers will. You need my consent, not for me to actually perform the action. Am I right?", Claire said.

A smirk played its way onto Wu's face. He almost lost his composure to Claire Dearing. One of the only people to be able to make him lose it.

"Very well. Anywa-", Wu was cut off again. 

He huffed and motioned with his hands for her to start talking.

"One more thing. No one knows about this. Especially me. Anyone finds out I had anything to do with it and you won't be alive to tell the story twice", Claire demanded.

"Smart girl. Covering your tracks...and threatening me...didn't think you had in you". Wu said.

Claire just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

''Well, as you know, this is a tasteless, odorless, colorless drugging drug. Put into a drink and stirred, it will be unnoticeable", Wu said.

"But there is a slight problem. Owen is an ex soldier, he'll be very careful and guarded of his drink", Wu began.

"So...you need what? A distraction?'', Claire asked. 

"Of sorts, yes. I need you to thrown a party celebration and make sure Owen goes. We can't put him in a restaurant because it'll take to long to get her into it and it'll be suspicious if she suddenly shows up and then leaves. Owen will notice", Wu said, softly.

"She? Do you have someone in mind?", Claire asked.

'Yes and no. It'll definitely be a female because they are seemed as more trustworthy", Wu replied, looking into the distance a bit.

"Right. Well, I'll shut down the Park tomorrow and spread word of a celebration for the workers. Owen's friends will definitely get him to go. You can find a fit person in the meantime", Claire said.

***************

"Lindsey".

Lindsey Julia spun around, holding a brown file in hand.

'Yes, Dr.Wu?'', Lindsey asked.

"Ms. Dearing is hosting a celebration tomorrow evening for workers. I was wondering if you would mind serving a bit", Wu said, in a friendly tone.

A smile appeared on her face. 

"Of course. I used to be a waitress when I wad 19'', Lindsey said.

"Excellent. Can you put this into one of the drink Owen Grady orders and not say anything to him about it", Wu asked quickly holding up the drug.

"Why?', Lindsey asked, suspicious.

Wu had already planned for this.

''Remember how you were testing his blood the other day? Well this will send a digital graph of it to me. He just didn't want to know when it was happening", Wu said smoothly.

LIndsey nodded,''Yeah, I'll cater the party and put that in Owen's drink.

Wu nodded.

 

 

 

 


	18. Party? I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets drugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A groggy Barry opens an eye, then the other, before grabbing his phone.

”Ms.Dearing?”, he asks, reading the caller id.

”Hey, Barry. I’m sorry for calling so early but the task I I’m asking will take a while”, Claire said pacing her living room.

”And that is?”, Barry asked, a bit more awake.

”Okay so tonight we’re having a workers party and there’s someone you need to get to go. It won't be easy. I beed you to convi-“, Claire started.

”Owen”, Barry said rubbing his face and rolling out of bed. 

A little apologetic smile appeared on Claire’s face.

”Yeah, and you know him, he won't want to go, and if anyone can make him go, its you”, Claire explained.

Barry took a deep breath in,” Yeah, yeah. I’ll try, if it doesn’t happen, it doesn’t happen. Bye”. 

“Bye”. 

Claire stopped pacing and clised her eyes. She technically just roped Barry into this. Damn. Should she call back and say never mind? Tell Wu its over? No. She couldn’t. Jurassic World’s future depended on it.

****** 

Owen, bucket in hand,was throwing pig legs down to the girls.

He heard a small thud behind him. 

“Barry”, Owen said, without turning.

”Ho- Oh, right super senses and all. Hey did you hear of the coworker party tonight?”, Barry asked, hopeful. 

“Yep and I’m not going”,Owen said,walking down the catwalk.

”Yes you are”, Barry said, following.

”No Barry. I don’t want to go”,Owen said, turning.

”Owen, come on man, you need a chance yo wind down. There’ll be alcohol. Your favorite”, Barry said with a knowing smile.

Owen huffed out a laugh. 

“Very well, I’ll think about it”, Owen finally said.

Barry counted that as a win on its own.

*********

”Dad, Barry Sembene got Owen Grady to think about the party”,Andrew reported to Isaiah.

”Good, good. Wu got someone named Lindsey Julia to  slip the drug in Owen’s drink. She doesn’t know a thing, thinks it has to do with a blood test. She going to freeze it into the ice for his drink”, Isaiah said.

”Sounds like a plan”. 

***** 

“You know Barry, I think I’ll go. What’s the shame in free cocktails?”, Owen said.

****** 

Later that day, Lindsey froze the drug into ice cubes and made sure it would only be used in Owen’s drink.

A fee hours later and music was blaring, lights were flashing, and Owen, Barry,Cleo, and Naia showed up at the party. 

“Now this is my scene!”, Naia exclaimed.

They all let out a laugh in response.

”Lets hit the bar ladies and gent”, Owen said.

Once there, they all asked for drinks. 

“Bourbon, please”, Naia requested.

”I’ll take a margarita”, Cleo said.

”Bloody mary”, Barry said.

”And I’ll take a cocktail”, Owen finshed.

”No problem”, Lindsey said.

She served the first three before going to Owen's. She could feel his eyes tracking her, making sure the liquid stayed safe.

She placed it down with a  smile and a “Call if you need me”.

Owen sniffed his drink and didn’t smell anything. He took the smallest of sips amd didn’t taste anything. He deemed it safe.

They friends carried on with their drinks.

******

A bit later, Owen rubbec his face and held his head.

”What’s wrong?”, Barry asked, comcern ebbed into his voice. 

Naia and Cleo had gone to talk to some of their others friends a bit ago. 

“I-I don’t know. I'm gonna gead home”, Owen said standing.

He wobbled a bit and Barry stood up to steady him.

”You want me to go with you?”, Barry asked.

”No,no. Its fine, I’m fine”, Owem assured.

”Owen you’re not fine”,Barry sighed.

”How about I just get some fresh air? I’ll be back”, Owen said.

”Fine but if you're not back in 10 minutes, I’m coming out there”, Barry said.

”Okay man, I’ll be back”.

****

Owen got himself away from all the hustle and bustle before nearly falling, catching himself on a pole. 

He kept walking, feeling dizzy. Everything started spinning and he fell to the ground, staring up at the sky.

Owen heard voices before seeing men in black surround him.

As he drifted off, men grabbed his arms and dragged him toward an InGen van.


	19. You Can’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn im bad at updating on time

Barry looked around. He didn't see Owen anywhere.

”Dammit”, Barry muttered. Owen had probably gotten himself passed out, although he didn’t know how because he had a really high tolerance for alcohol.

Barry downed the last of his drink and went in the direction he saw Owen head off to.

He walked up and down the road and didn’t see Owen anywhere. Barry pulled out his phone and sent, ‘Where are you’.

He went back to the party to find Naia and Cleo after he didn’t get an answer back after awhile and checked his bungalow.

Barry found them talking to ine of the vets, Axara.

He smiled and quietly asked for them to come with him.

”What do you mean he's gone?!”, Naia shouted, once the were away from the celebration.

”Yeah, I mean he can’t just disappear”, Cleo pointed out.

”Well, he started sweating and wanted to get somefresh air so I let him,but I said I was coming out there if he didn’t come back after 10 minutes”, Barry started.

”Did he get sick or something?”, Cleo wondered. 

“Probably not. Anyways, I came out and he wasnt here so I texted him,when he didn’t answer I went over to his bungalow”,Barry said.

”Empty”,Naia finished for him.

Barry nodded in confirmation.

”Okay, let's wait till tomorrow and see if he shows if not, then we’ll get into action”,Cleo said.

Naia and Barry nodded their consent.

*******

”Wu wait”, Claire said, busting into his office.

”We shouldn’t do thi-“, She started.

Wu laughed.

”Ms.Dearing, may I hust remind you that I have connections everywhere. Your litte nephews, Zach and Gray, I believe, can easily be found. I assure you, I can make anything seem like a freak accident”, Wu threatened. 

Claire gasped,”You wouldn’t”.

Wu smiled. “I would. Doubtful, I see. Well, let’s make you believe”.

He pulled up a video feed of her nephews.

Claire hand covered her mouth in shock.

”Fine. Have it your way”, She said slamming the door shut.  

*******

Owen awoke with a groan, turning his head away from the bright light.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

Owen saw white. People in white, white caninets, white walls, white everything.

He jerked, trying to sit up. 

There were bands around his ankles, wrists, and waist.

”What the- Where am I, you bastards?”, Owen growled.

Wu stepped up to the table.

”You’re in a lab, Mr.Grady. The location of which I can not tell you, I’m afraid”.

”No really, couldn’t of figured that out”, Owen said sarcastically, with another jerk, trying to free his wrists.

”Why am I here?”, Owen asked.

”Oh well, that’s simple. Your dna”,  Wu said. 

“What do you mean?”, Owen seethed.

”Don’t play dumb. We know of your... abilities. Think of all we can do with it”, Wu smiled.

”You can’t”, Owen said.

”Oh, and why not?”, Wu mused.

”My dna... my blood it doesn’t match anyone’s or anything’s . It will kill anything you put it in”, Owen sighed.

”Science will tell us the real answers”, Wu said, turning.

”Wait. Does Claire know?”, Owen asked.

Wu paused for moment.

”No”. 


	20. Not In The Contract

''Guys, he's not here. He would be here by now. Owen wouldn't leave the girls hanging like this'', Barry said over the phone to Cleo and Naia, kicking his foot back and forth in the dirt.

''And we're sure he's not just at his bungalow?'', Naia said in a plead-like tone.

''Yes, he'd have no reason to not be at the paddock. Plus I checked his place this morning'', Cleo said.

''Okay guys, I'm going to call Ms. Dearing and see if she knows what's going on'', Barry sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? We've been friends since we were kids", Cleo offered. 

"No, its okay, you go take care of Rexy'', Barry finished, ending the call.

He went to the contacts section on his phone,scrolled down to the D's and hit Claire Dearing, before pressing dial.

Barry waited until the last ring. No answer. He dialed several more times. No answer.

Barry went to his text messages and texted his two friends, ''CD isn't answering'. 

**********

"Sick bastards", Owen huffed, as the scientist doctor whatevers cut out a 3 by 2 piece of skin off his forearm.

"Not sick, fascinated'', Wu admonished, as he put the skin in a bag and handed it to some lab freak.

"Everyone leave the room and go to your respected stations", Wu announced and people cleared out like flies.

"What do you want?'', Owen huffed. He was tired of being here. The cutting of skin was annoying as hell but it wasn't that bad compared to some of the torture he'd experienced in the Navy. He didn't need his secret getting out (which apparently a few people knew about) either.

"You already know that", Wu said, grabbing a needle and syringe.

''Yeah, and I told you that my DNA will kill whatever you put it in" Owen growled.

Wu said nothing as he prepared the needle to take blood. He glanced over at Owen's arm.

"Your arm", Wu breathed.

Owen looked at his arm too.

''Shit", he cursed. It was healed. Completely. Another thing for Wu to test.

"This could be a break threw in medical science'', Wu said. 

"Yeah, except the person would be too dead to enjoy it", Owen said

Wu said nothing more and stabbed Owen in the arm with the needle.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't in my contract", Owen huffed.

"Oh well", Wu muttered. 

Wu grabbed a scalpel and cut five long cuts down his leg.

"What the hell was that for!''Owen exclaimed.

''I'm testing your healing abilities'', Wu said.

"And the block of my arm you took wasn't enough?'', Owen said.

"Not nearly".

********* 

"How is he?", Claire asked.

''Remarkable. My studies are showing so", Wu said.

''Not your studies, him. Owen. How is Owen", Claire asked slowly.

"Honestly, I think he's a bit bored'', Wu muttered.

Claire gave a small smile despite the situation.

''Of course he is'', Claire said.

''His healing abilities are quite the sight", Wu mentioned.

"What do you mean?'', Claire asked.

 


	21. Examples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month 2 week wait :/

“Would you like me to show you?”, Wu asked carefully.

Claire look stuck for a moment. 

“Will it hurt Owen?”, Claire asked. 

Wu looked into the distance then back at Claire.

”Well yes, it will cause damage to his skin but I wouldn’t use the word ‘hurt’ “, Wu scoffed.

Claire’s face scrunched a bit. What? 

“What are you implying?”, she asked.

Wu looked at Claire to gauge her reaction. 

“Any type of... experiment run on him doesn’t seem to hurt him. He’s perfectly fine. Doesn’t complain about pain at all. In fact he just talks back to me”, Wu finished.

Claire’s eyes demonstrated a deep curiosity.

”So... you’re saying that if you go and cut him... it won’t hurt?”, Claire cringed.

”Basically, yes”, Wu said.

”Fine. Show me”, Claire requested.

”Remember, not a word about my involvement”, Claire threatened.

Wu smirked.”Wouldn’t have it any other way”.

Wu adjusted his lab coat and opened a heavy metal door. Once inside the room he snapped on latex gloves and turned to Owen.

”So I decided to do more tests now”, Wu told Owen.

Owen lifted his head from where it was lying on the table.

”That’s nice”, Owen said off handedly.

”Once again I tell you that my blood will onl- mmh mmh mmh”, Owen mumbled.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. Why did Wu slap his hand over Owen’s mouth to stop what he was saying. 

Wu leaned in close to Owen. He whispered something Claire couldn’t hear.

”Ohh, we got visitors, huh”, Owen asked, looking at the one-way glass. “Hi, visitors!”, Owen smiled then started laughing.

Suddenly, Claire felt more guilty than ever before.

Wu grabbed a scalpel and began carving out a piece of skin.

Claire flinched.

”Has anyone ever told you that you look like a stereotypical asian dude”, Owen laughed, after a moment of consideration.

Claire couldn’t help but smile. 

After Wu finished with the cutting, he moved to the side and gestured towards Owen’s arm.

Claire watched as the skin slid back into place again.

Wu exited the room.

”See what I mean”.

*******

Barry called Dearing for the hundredth time that day. 

She didn’t answer. Again. What the hell was she doing? 

Later, the trio was sitting at a table.

”We might have to consider a possibility”, Barry said.

”What’s that?”, Cleo asked. 

“What if someone took Owen. Think he started to get woozy. Someone spiked him. He went outside. He disappears. Not seen again the next day. Honestly, kidnapping seems the mist viable possibility right now”, Barry sighed, tapping the table.

”Actually, you might be right”, Naia said slowly.

Just then, Barry’s phone rang. It was Claire Dearing. He sat the phone down on the table and put it on speaker, motioning for the girls to be quiet. 

“Barry, I’m sorry. I was in a meeting. What do you need?”, Claire asked.

”We can’t find Owen”, Barry told her.

There was a pause.

”Are-are you sure? What do you mean you can’t find him?”, Claire asked, schooling her nerves.

”Yeah, we're sure. We looked everywhere. He went missing on the night of the celebration”, Barry said. 

Again there was a pause.

”Alright, I’ll get some people to look into it”, Claire said, ending the call. 

 


End file.
